


Pool Bois and Pretty Surfers (Undercover, Surrounded by Open Air and Sea)

by ZapstarBopstar



Series: To Itch A Scratch is To Shift The Wound {almost immortals + polyamory + trusting others} [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Pre-Heist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapstarBopstar/pseuds/ZapstarBopstar
Summary: they pull it off! they have too much of a good time!
Relationships: Andy | Andromache/Booker | Sebastien/Nile Freeman/Joe | Yusuf/Lykon/Nicky | Nicolo/Quynh | Noriko
Series: To Itch A Scratch is To Shift The Wound {almost immortals + polyamory + trusting others} [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928263
Comments: 12
Kudos: 8





	1. to sea or not? to swim or not? to spray or brush or both?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinyarmedtrex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the vibe out and get the art safe, exposition without dialogue only

Nicky is ready, his jeans are super short. Everyone here has nice legs. His pockets are pretty, _Lykon And Noriko_ designed all of their clothes.

Yusuf is ready too, his eyes are lined with kohl. His shoes are vegan, as is all they wear while they work the job for a weirdly anarchist NGO in lovely Hawaii.

Lykon, like most of them today, has his arms and legs out. If Nicolo (who drops the accent for certain tasks) is the average income pool boy, he is the even more average income artisan.

He surfs and skates and spray paints and charms and blows them kisses. They all wear gear, pads, helmets, whatever. Andy takes pictures that obscure piercings, tattoos, and faces.

Q edits and edits and they all look so good.

James special orders a lot for their vacation façade.

Copley says he's " _Jimmy/Jim/Jamesy_ " and only those for this mini mission; a sweet hearted sugar baby with an intriguing air of false naivete.

 **Andromache and Yusuf** 's, at that. She is rich and he poses as richer and it works.

Seb and Ni and Nor are surfer skater graffiti masters.

Nile and Lyk make the most art, which will get donated or hung at home.

Nicky refuses to tan unevenly, they all do, so Jimmy throws a party at the end of the job.

They party at a nudist beach.

Nicolo makes them paint James and Sebastien. They do.

Andy wants them to dance and frolic, for once. They do.

James helps them apply sunscreen and choose who gets which art.

Pool boi Nico is pretty, his jeans are super short. All eight of these adults look good in warm weather fare. His pockets are icy, **S's Book of Nile** made all their clothes.

Rich artist and gallery owner Yus is pretty, his whole face is did up. Nile and Lykon and Sebastien and Noriko did everyone's hair and makeup.


	2. to swoop or stroke or both? to go and fail or both? to flirt or not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adventures but dialogue only

"Yes!" "You know that I gotchu." "You look so **pretty**!" "I know, right! We should dress like these roles for our next costume gala, you feel?" "Oh, stars above **absolutely**."

"Joe, beloved, why is Nile making your beard look like that?" "It's to _accentuate_ it, Nico."

"Oh, well, okay then. Thanks Book." "Nile has kiss marks and lip kit stains on her by now I'm sure. As in, **lip gloss** and _fancy future_ glitter all over her face and neck because of Joe, doesn't she?"

"The Copley is right. Yusuf just adores getting his makeup done." "Well, Seafarer, don't **we** all?"

"Good thing his hair is already done, hm?" "Andy _stop_ kissing all over Lykon and don't go kiss on Joe either-" "So can we kiss Konni or Yus, Sebastien?" "No, Ni & No Book & _definitely **not**_ , J & oh, 'Riko, please don't-"

* * *

"I look stunning." "Oh!" "Don't fret Nicolo without the accent, after the first part of the job, you can fuck me into the mattress and test out just how -proof this look **really** is, hm?"

"Joe, he might faint, I think _only_ Andy and James are immune to that set of mental images." "Sorry!" "Don't you dare apologize, but I am glad you were the last one to get your hair done. Your beat, as the kids say, looks every bit as nice as ours do. What a creative, artistic blessing makeup is!"

"Ha! He's right and now he's fucking _fanning_ himself!" "Booker! Don't make us laugh it'll muss up our hairstyles that _you_ chose!" "Ow! Sorry Q."

"Well, we can eat, and take pictures. Hey, Andromache?" "Yes, Lykon, we **_sure_** can."

"This job will be so simple! You lot can make out and have sex and record yourselves for the pleasure party later. I know you all can **hardly** wait."

* * *

> Bonus: "Nile, darling. The party is going to be a costume affair, so I think we should dress up in the sexy shit these 'characters' would, wouldn't you agree?"
> 
> "Joe, sweet, stop teasing us! Even Andy and James are flustered now!


End file.
